As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., the demand for resources may cause network congestions and slowdowns. To reduce performance degradations and/or overload conditions, a wireless mesh network may be implemented in a wireless communication system. In particular, a wireless mesh network may include two or more nodes. If one node fails to operate properly, the remaining nodes of a wireless mesh network may still be able to communicate with each other either directly or through one or more intermediate nodes. Accordingly, a wireless mesh network may provide multiple paths for a transmission to propagate from the source to the destination. Thus, a wireless mesh network may be a reliable solution to support the increasing demand for wireless communication services.